


Oikawa cheats and Tendou saves

by SephieSeph



Series: Haikyuu but I am thirsty [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, He Guessed, Tendou deserves LOVE, Tendou is PRECIOUS DONT @ MEEEE, Tendou is a dick at the end to Oikawa and it SLAPS IN MY BOOK, Tendou satori is a guesser, best friends to lovers???, cheater!Oikawa, deserved, handjob, horny teen syndrom, how do you write making out one o one bc I CANT, loved writing this, makeout games, oikawa as a cheater, oikawa as bad ex bf, oral(male recieving), teen idiocy, tendou appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephieSeph/pseuds/SephieSeph
Summary: As the title states, Oikawa cheats on my bby oc (who is basically y/n) and so she switched to her dream school during their second year and meets Tendou right of the bat... a year later as third years the best friends start a new game, which they play weird games all the time, but this time its a bit- closein other words-Tendou had the suspicion that Koharu liked him so he started a game where he gets to make out with her for a bit and confirm that she likes him, after a week of confused flustered mess that Koharu is, she asks him wth are they doing and then they start datin.... its a mess and I LOVED WRITING IT PLSoh and there is a handjob and some Tendou appreciation oral, but eh it's minor stuff near the end-
Relationships: oikawa tooru/oc(past), tendou satori/oc
Series: Haikyuu but I am thirsty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109000
Kudos: 3





	Oikawa cheats and Tendou saves

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Oikawa, but my oc sure does- 
> 
> will make an Oikawa fic eventually bc he is cute as a button but I have four more Tendou fics I wanna finish first-

“Hey Haru, how are you today?” Koharu turned her head to see her long time friend Iwaizumi jogging towards her. He had a heavy winter coat on and a scarf to match. The two were headed in the same direction towards the school gym. Koharu was the volleyball team’s manager. “Good, sorry I missed eating lunch with you and Toru.. I had a paper I needed to get proofed by my teacher.” Koharu sighed, leaning her head back to look at the sky above. It looked like it might snow soon. “Oikawa whined most of the time, but he lived. So no worries.” Iwaizumi said coldly, he was always annoyed with Oikawa’s antics. “By the way, how are you two doing anyway? You two had an important date recently right?” Right, Koharu was dating the perfect brunette. At first he had confessed to her and she didn’t really believe it, considering girls fawn over him constantly. After a bit of convincing she agreed to date him, although he had her agreeing it should be kept on the low since his fangirls were a bit intense. “We did.. It was nice.” Koharu smiled tenderly, the light blush that dusted her cheeks made him frown slightly. Koharu didn’t know why, but she felt like he knew things she didn’t and she liked to pretend that she didn’t want to know. 

But she found out that day. 

Koharu and him continued to the gym, talking away about their classes. When they entered the gym Koharu looked outward into the gym, and there he was. Oikawa with his arms wrapped sweetly around a girl’s waist, she was smiling up at him as if they had been in love for a long time. The tender kiss he placed to her forehead was something Koharu wasn’t prepared for. “Oh.” Koharu quietly said, the sudden shocked look she had faded quickly. Iwaizumi looked pissed at Oikawa and then concerned at Koharu. She didn’t look heartbroken. She looked like she knew this day would come. She was heart broken though, and he knew that. The girl had glanced at them first, “AH! Tanaka! How are you?” The girl clearly had no idea what was going on. Koharu looked calmly at her and then to him. He looked petrified, like he had made the biggest mistake of his life. Which he had, but that wasn’t her concern anymore. Koharu looked back to the girl, faking a sweet smile to her. “I am good. I had a paper I was worried about today, but Mr. Suzuki proofed it for me and I am in the clear for it.” She conversated like nothing was happening. “Your so ahead in our classes I don’t see how you worry at all.. Anyway, sorry you to caught us being all lovey dovey..” The girl giggled, “We are supposed to be secretive about this.” Koharu’s fake smile tightened. “It’s ok, I am glad to see Oikawa has found someone to share his time with. He’s always seemed so lonely.” Koharu’s smile felt terrifying to him. Iwaizumi was shocked that she was being so civil, and not outing him immediately. “Just make sure to let go of him before practice.. I’ve got my duties to do now, it was nice to see you.” Koharu smiled at the girl before turning and sitting her things down on a bench. “Oh, but I do hope your school year goes good. I will be moving school in the next few weeks.. I’ve realized this school doesn’t have anything for me. I wanted to go to Shiratorizawa when I was a middle schooler and I foolishly came here.” Koharu sighed, Iwaizumi looked immediately shocked and pissed. “What?” He questioned and the girl frowned too. 

Oikawa was silent. “Yeah, I did the entrance exam back then, and passed… I should have gone   
there from the start, but it’s ok. They told me they would accept me anytime so I think I will switch schools.” Koharu smiled at Iwaizumi, but he felt the broken way she spoke. “I’m sorry to see you go… It’s been great having classes with you.” The girl sighed, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll still see you around I am sure.” Koharu didn’t even look back as she started off to go do her chores. “What the hell.” Iwaizumi looked to Oikawa who jolted. “You seriously fuck everyone you talk to up don’t you?” He growled pushing past him. The girl asked him what it was about and the worried look Oikawa had towards Iwaizumi concerned her more. “It’s nothing darling, just him being his usual grumpy self.” he faked a laugh.

As soon as the girl left Oikawa searched for Koharu, she was gathering the volleyballs for practice. Placing a few into a large rolling bin. Koharu turned with an annoyed glare at him before going back to her work. “C-can we talk about this?” He asked cautiously as she turned the bin around and started walking it from the room. “What is there to talk about?” He groaned following her. “Haru you know I love you!” He pleaded loudly after her, the team members watching the event cautiously. “You love yourself Toru, you love the girls that fawn over you, and you love ruining everything you touch.” Koharu said it coldly as she pushed the cart, refusing to look at him. “T-that’s not true!” He pleaded he moved to block the cart. “I made a mistake I know! I promise she doesn’t mean anything-” “Like me? Do I mean nothing too?” Koharu yelled. “How many girls have you done this too? How many girls do you supposedly love so much and want to keep safe from you ‘fans’ by keeping your sick little relationships secret?” Koharu yelled at him. “Even worse, how many do you sleep with.” Her narrow glare made him gulp in pure fear. “No- no babe please it’s just you.. It’s just you.” Koharu rolled her eye’s “And her?” he fell silent. “You idiot! I gave you every damn thing you wanted and for what? Just to be cheated on like this? What right do you have to want to ‘talk’ about it? What is there to talk about? You cheated. End of story.” Koharu yanked the cart back to free it from his grasp. He looked shocked at her outburst, but knew she was in the right. 

“I am not going to keep going to a school I didn’t want to go to to begin with… you told me to come here! I should never have listened to you… I should never have accepted you.” Koharu growled out. “Babe, please just-” “DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Koharu stopped. “I’m not your girlfriend, not anymore. I am Tanaka. So get used to that. I got to get this prepared for practice, now fuck off.” Koharu looked pissed, angry, hurt. “So that’s it? You’re going to run off to another school to avoid me?” He sounded like he was getting annoyed, “I never wanted to come here Toru! So yes if you wanna call it running sure. Call it whatever to make yourself feel better. I am not going to sit here and pretend to be heart broken and say how hurt I am to see you with some girl like that, because honestly what else should I have expected from you.” Koharu scoffed. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa had the same annoyed look at Oikawa as Koharu finally escaped him. 

Within three weeks Koharu had packed her things from her bedroom and was moving into the Shiratorizawa dorms. It felt odd leaving her parents home as a second year highschool student. All the memories she had in this room with Oikawa felt distant all of a sudden, painful yet so far away. Koharu was moving on a Sunday so she would have the day to settle in. it was easier than she thought, but having to turn her phone off the whole time because Oikawa was blowing it up on the other hand wasn’t easy. Koharu wanted to be able to call Iwaizumi and tell her how the move went, but every time she turned her phone on it was missed call after missed call and thousands of text blowing it up. Koharu sighed, tossing the phone onto her now made up bed. She liked keeping a clean room, clean, neat, and perfect so that everything was in it’s right place. 

Monday came quickly, her day to settle in was short lived. Koharu was led to her classroom by a main office assistant. “Please come in.” The teacher called as the door opened. “Ah, Tanaka please, join us.” The teacher smiled tenderly. Koharu didn’t really smile back, she looked sleep deprived. The class was vibrant compared to her, they seemed lively and fun for second years. “Class, please welcome our new student. Please introduce yourself and tell them something about yourself if you could.” the teacher had such a tender smile. Gesturing for her to speak to them. “Hello, I am Koharu Tanaka. I am seventeen… I like watching Volleyball and reading manga I guess.” Koharu gave a small smile to try and seem more friendly. She wished she had slept better, maybe it would have made a better impression. “That is nice, Volleyball is a very big sport at our school, you will enjoy the games I assure you… as for now, I have already prepared a seat for you. Tendou, please raise your hand, Tanaka will be filling the seat in front of yours.” A red head frantically raised his hand, wide eyes and a curled smile sat perfectly on his face. Koharu looked spooked for a moment and then her face went back to the resting tired look it had before. Koharu nodded to the teacher and then made her way to her seat. She paid no attention to the mind boggling feeling of eyes on the back of her head. She knew if he stared any harder her hair might actually catch fire, but chose to pretend it didn’t matter or that he didn’t exist.

As soon as break hit Koharu felt the rhythmic tapping on her shoulder from the long slender hand behind her. Koharu turned tired eyed. He looked so energetic and wild, like he took drugs before coming to class. Was it legal for someone to be this energetic in the morning. “Heya! You like volleyball right?” Koharu nodded at his words. “I like to watch people play, I can’t really play myself.” Koharu answered. “Well do you plan on watching our team play?” He questioned with a curious smile. He looked like he was planning something, with the way his red eyes stared at her. Koharu nodded, “I do, I’ve heard the team here is really good.” Koharu looked confused when he laughed loudly, earning a squinted glare from the boy who sat beside him. “Didya hear that Ushiwaka! Even other school’s know how great we are!” He turned to the boy who just nodded. “Thanks for the ego boost Tanaka, me and Ushiwaka here are both on the team!” He had a large smile on his face as he dramatically turned back to her. “What school are ya from anyway?” Tendou rested his chin on his hands, it accentuated his hands, showing how long his fingers were. “Aoba Johsai.” The two looked a little shocked. “So you come from that kind of school.” Ushijima noted and Koharu looked a little annoyed for a moment. “He means that you come from a rival school~” Tendou laughed waving his hand as if waving the sudden tension away. “Oh, well.. If it matters, I never wanted to go there. I had some friends I stuck around for, but recently it proved to not be worth it. I always wanted to go here so I made the switch.” Koharu explained. “Hmm sounds like baggage.” Tendou snickered, “Sure is.” Koharu smiled and sighed. “Although it is nice to know who to watch during the matches now. I hate having to figure out which players to pay attention to, clearly you block.” Koharu pointed to Tendou, he looked shocked and smiled wickedly. “How did you know?” He giggled, “Your hands, you probably wrap them too.” Koharu pointed out. “I used to make one of our third year players at Aoba Johsai wrap his fingers, he’d had sensitive hands so I assume that’s the same reason for you.” Koharu smiled. “You know a lot about this..” Ushijima pointed out. “I was the Aoba Johsai manager for the past year and a half.. So it would make sense I know a lot about the game.” Koharu seemed a lot more chipper than before.

“Manager? I didn’t know they had one!” Tendou beat his fist on his desk. “Ushiwaka we should get a manager for the team too.” He seemed so excited. “Why would we need one?” He sounded genuinely curious. “Does the team not have one?” Koharu sounded confused. She knew some school’s didn’t but she hadn’t met a lot of teams. “Nope, we do not.” Tendou sighed, “And Ushiii! A manager would help ease some of that stress of getting all of our gear ready and they help out during practice too!” Tendou tried to explain. “Well not just that. Managers do a lot for the team. Moral support and knowing your way around a first aid kit too. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve wrapped an ankle or wrist.” Koharu seemed to space out for a moment. “And it’s just fun.” Koharu shrugged. “Why don’t we have Tanaka become our manager!” Tendou motioned to her with jazz like hands. Koharu jolted, “I don’t thin-” “If she is willing we could talk to the third years.” Ushijima sighed, he seemed tired of the conversation. “Do I get a say in this?” Koharu asked, a bit confused. “Oh come on Tanaka! You said it yourself you said it is fun!” Tendou tapped his fingers repeatedly on his desk as he leaned forward with a smile. Koharu looked a bit defeated. 

“Let’s play a game!” Tendou said quickly. Koharu looked instantly confused. “Game?” He smiled wickedly, “I am really good at guessing things, so let’s see how well I can guess things about you~” Koharu squinted, “Is this a cheap tactic to get me to be the manager.” Koharu teased and he faked being offended. “I would like to assume you would want too to begin with.” His curled smile was certainly something to see. 

“Now, I know you like manga and Volleyball… hmm let me guess! You like to read sports manga~” Koharu laughed sweetly, “Are you really good at guessing or are you playing a trick? I could care less about sports manga.” Koharu giggled at him. Ushijima chuckled, “You were wrong?” he glanced at the annoyed redhead. “I am almost always right, this is just a joke.” He lied trying to save himself the embarrassment. “Then what do you read?” He squinted at her. “Isn’t it obvious?” Koharu raised an eyebrow. “I read slice of life kind of things… fantasy a little, I really like those romance one’s that have stupid tropes.. They just hit different.” Koharu laughed at how embarrassing it sounded. “Laammmeee sounds like some girly things. I looove shonen jump! Been reading it a lot lately.” He smiled tapping his fingers all at once on his desk. “Shonen jump is lame, sounds like you just have bad taste.” Koharu smirked. “Those are fighting words, small fry.” He laughed. It seemed natural making friends with him even if he seemed high strung.

It’s been half a year since then. Koharu was starting her third year at Shiratorizawa, and had worked as the volleyball team manager for the rest of her second year. She was excited to meet the first years this year. There had only been one. Goshiki although taller than her was like a small child. Koharu had become really close with Tendou over the time she had spent at Shiratorizawa, they had even spent time together hanging out over the break. Koharu had developed a small crush on the red head, he was so captivating at times it was hard not too. Although she refused to acknowledge it half the time and she made note to him and Ushijima that she never dated. They had met up with her after she had been confessed to by a boy in their class that she didn’t particularly know well. She explained her situation with Oikawa and how even now half a year later he would still send her text asking how she was and it made it hard for her. Not that she hadn’t moved on, but that she felt she couldn’t trust anyone enough to date.

“Haruuuuu! There you are!” Tendou bounced over to her seat, he had ended up in another class this year. Koharu smiled looking up from her seat. The lunch break had just started. “What do you want?” She chuckled at the heart broken look he gave her. “Let’s start a new game.” He smiled wickedly, Koharu squinted. They had been playing different games since the first time they met. Games ranging from who could attach the most sticky notes to the back of coach, to who could hold their breath the longest. Usually it was childish things, but lately they had seemed to get more intense. The last game they played had them both in trouble with the school after Koharu lost and wrestled Tendou to the ground, sour with her loss. “I don’t know… the last game was a bit out there.” He shook his head. “Come on! This one will be easy and fun, let’s go~” He pulled at her arm to get her to stand. Koharu sighed following him, telling her friend that she would be back soon. Koharu let Tendou drag her down the halls, Koharu looked more confused as they seemed to go further and further away from active hallways. “What game is it? Where are we goooiiinnnggg.” She groaned, throwing her head back as he led her along. “Stop complaining tiny~ Enjoy the fact I chose a fun game for today.” He smiled. Koharu felt nervous as he stopped in front of a closet. “Tendou..” Koharu looked confused as he opened the closet, it was a large janitors closet. “I do-” He pushed her in before entering himself. Checking both ways of the hallway before closing the door behind him. Koharu looked instantly puzzled and annoyed at him. This was weird, this was definitely an odd one for him. He just smiled down at her. “Come on, stand up here.” He patted a bench behind her. Koharu listened while she protested, “Tendou, what kind of game are you trying to start where we need to be hidden in a closet?” Koharu glared at him. “I am good at guessing things.” He started. 

“I enjoy guessing things, and when I am right it’s even better.” He smiled. “I’d like to play a new game to confirm a new guess I have.” Koharu looked nervous for a moment, Tendou seemed so sure of himself. Pure confidence wrapped in red. Koharu’s face started to heat up when he stepped in front of her. “The name of the game is silence… whoever can stay the quietest the longest wins.” He had a wicked curled grin at her. His eyes were squinted and the red orbs stared at her like he was going to devour her. “W-what do you mean quietest?” Koharu was flustered, he was too close. Too close to her face. Tendou smiled and sighed, “I think my guessing is right.” he hummed, he leaned forward and planted a soft long kiss to her lips. 

Koharu’s body jolted, her hands shooting to the front of his shirt. He chuckled, pulling away. “Do you wanna play?” He hummed, Koharu looked out of breath already, like she had just been punched in the gut or something. He let out a wicked little laugh and smiled before resealing his lips over hers. His tongue prodded at her lips, his hands softly placed on the side of her cheeks. Koharu gave in letting her lips part and their tongues met. It felt weird at first, she made little muffled noises as he kept up his attack on her lips and tongue. The sparks it set off in her mind were garbled with the pure shock that shot through her body. Her face was getting hotter and hotter with embarrassment and the fuzzy warm feeling the kiss was giving her. His tongue fighting hers for control, he won quickly. Koharu’s small fist clenched the front of his shirt and he seemed to enjoy it thoroughly. He pulled back. 

“The game is to be quiet Haru, and you’re being awfully loud. If you lose that means I win, and then I get a reward.” He smiled trailing a few slopping kisses to her cheek. Koharu just whined quietly, “I- W-what is the reward? I’m not-” Koharu shivered when he nipped at her ear. Her head was spinning. “Don’t worry I am not going to make you do anything! I just want you to play this game with me more~” he purred as he pulled back. “So how about it? Ten minutes. Ten minutes of this and whoever stays the quietest wins~” He had a sly taunting smile, as if he knew he had already won. “Come on Haru, I need an answer~ I promise this is all I will do, I won’t touch you anywhere without reason.” He hummed, “Without reason?” Koharu squinted, coming to her senses a bit. “I might run my hands on your back or sides if that’s ok~” He smiled innocently as if this wasn’t odd. “What reward do I get if I win…” Koharu said quietly, her voice was laced with confusion and some kind of need. “Whatever you want~” He hummed happily leaning forward to plant a soft open mouthed kiss to her cheek, nipping a bit. 

Koharu whined at the tingly and warm sensation it left as he pulled away. His red eyes watched her expectantly for an answer. “F-fine..” Koharu huffed pouting a bit. “Think you can win?” He teased and Koharu glared at him, “I always aim to win.” Koharu gave him a determined, flustered look. Tendou had a wicked smile as he pulled his phone out setting a timer. “Alright, let’s play~” He turned back to her, his eyes really looked like he might devour her. Koharu wasn’t prepared for the kiss he planted on her. The time seemed to slow as he pushed his tongue back into her mouth. She whined quietly trying to not make any noise as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Koharu trembled lightly, her body felt like it was heating up with each passing second. His hands trialed from her cheeks to her shoulders and then to her back. Koharu tried to lean back, but he just followed not letting her escape him. Koharu’s noises were muffled in the intense makeout, his hands trailed up and down her back. Koharu squirmed in his grasp and pulled from the kiss. Little whines escaping her as he just trailed the kisses to her cheek. “T-Tendou..” Koharu squeaked when he squeezed her sides. He was silent, not replying as he continued and moved his hands back to her back. He moved one hand to her cheek pulling her to look at him again. Koharu whined as he continued the little game. Koharu’s mind was fuzzy and clouded with the sensation of how soft his lips were, the way he would dip his tongue into her mouth searching for hers. The way his hands gripped her back and rubbed up and down her back softly made her breathless in their little makeout, she had never been this nervous about making out, but with him it felt surreal. 

DING DING DING. 

Koharu barely heard the sound of his alarm quietly going off in his pocket. Her hands were still tightly clenching his shirt, she was dazed and her face completely flushed red with embarrassment. “You made so much noise Haru… were you even trying to win?” he teased, pulling away and fishing the phone from his pocket to turn it off. “I win~” He laughed squeezing her back with his hands. Koharu loosened her grip on his shirt, still dazed as if she didn’t believe what happened had happened. “Since I win, let’s play this game again tomorrow during lunch too~” He smiled wickedly. Koharu jolted to her senses, and looked puzzled and embarrassed at him. “A-again?” She sounded concerned, “I won so I get a reward~ I wanna do this again tomorrow.” He hummed leaning forward to trace small kisses down her cheek to her chin, Koharu whined at the tingling sensation it sent through her body. “F-fine.. A win is a win..” Koharu pushed at him to back off. He stepped away and Koharu stepped down from the bench still breathless. “I… I am going back now.” Koharu still looked shocked and embarrassed, her heart felt like it would explode or beat right out of her chest. Why the hell did he choose that kind of game. What was the point? Was he into her? Was he just playing a mean joke? What did he mean before that he had a new guess? Did he guess she liked him? Koharu’s head was spinning as she returned to class, not even acknowledging Tendou’s happy goodbye when they snuck out of the closet. 

Koharu plopped down in her seat and slowly and robotically dropped her red face to her desk. She spent the rest of the day flustered and jumpy, as if everyone knew what had happened or that they would guess it. Or that Tendou would show up again and drag her away to play that game again. What would she do if he did? Koharu knew she would just let him and she didn’t know if that was more or less embarrassing. Koharu wasn’t prepared for practice that day, she knew Tendou liked to tease and scare people. With how jumpy and flustered Koharu was she knew he would have fun teasing her all evening and he did. As soon as Koharu entered the gym, peeling her school jacket off Tendou and Goshiki were at her. Goshiki was boasting about a particularly good spike he made while Tendou just smiled down at her. Koharu played it as cool as she could, but his eyes on her made her suddenly hyper aware of him. “How was the rest of your day?” Tendou piped up when Koharu and Goshiki had their laughing had died down from some lame joke he had told her. “I-it was good.” Koharu mentally scolded herself for her inability to reply normally. “Tanaka.. You ok? You’re all red faced? Are you sick?” Goshiki said with a hint of concern. 

That seemed to catch Ushijima’s attention. “Is she sick?” He stalked over and Koharu’s red face got worse as Tendou just smiled down at her. “No..no I am fine. I am fine I promise.” Koharu pleaded as Ushijima placed his hand on her forehead. “Seriously I am fiiiinnneee.” She whined, “Then what’s wrong?” Ushijima squinted. “I’ve just had a.. A day.. Ok, lemme go work now..” Koharu swatted at him and Goshiki to leave her alone. “Yeah Ushiwaka, let the girl breath.” He smiled knowingly at Ushijima who squinted at him like he was getting the idea that it was somehow Tendou’s fault. 

Koharu spent the rest of the practice jumping every time her name was called and her face would barely clear up before someone said something or Tendou would just smile at her and her face would burst into red embarrassment. “Are you sure you are not sick?” Ushijima asked after their practice, Koharu was carting the volleyballs away. Koharu jolted, turning to him, he stood with Semi and Yamagata who both looked confused at her. “I am fine! I already told you.. I’ve had an odd day.. I am fine.” Koharu turned back to her work. As soon as she was out of ear shot Semi spoke up. “Alright that was weird.” He chuckled, “What the hell has her so red faced?” Yamagata smiled with one eyebrow raised. “Whatya all talking about?” Tendou leaned into the group, he had just come from the locker rooms. “What did you do.” Ushijima questioned him. “Whaddya mean?” Tendou sounded confused. “You think it’s something Tendou did?” Yamagata sounded a bit shocked. “It would make sense wouldn’t it?” Semi agreed with Ushijima. “To Haru.. She is acting weird.” Ushijima squinted at him. “I haven’t done a thing~ I am upset you think I’d do something to her.” He laughed waving his hands around in front of him defensively. “Alright, Ushiwaka is right. Tendou definitely did something.” Yamagata looked disgusted at him. 

“Tendou!” Koharu rejoined the group a moment later, the three looking at her curiously. Although she was red faced she seemed more composed and less disheveled like she had been during their practice. “Yes~” he smiled down at her innocently. “Are you coming to read manga today? I got the newest issue of Kimi Ni Todoke and the latest of Demon slayer… I know you like Demon slayer.” Koharu sounded completely fine now so the three figured maybe she really did have an odd day and needed time to cool down. “Of course~ I’ll come for a bit, but I have homework to work on too, so can’t stay long.” He patted her head and her face instantly turned red. “Don’t touch me.” She fussed, swatting his hand away. She stomped off to grab her bags. He just laughed watching after her, “He definitely did something to her.” Semi squinted at him. “I did not! Stop assuming.” Tendou laughed at them with an annoyed smile. “Are you coming or not!” Koharu yelled from across the gym and he smiled waving to his friends as he darted off to catch up to her. 

“Y’think they are dating or something?” Yamagata questioned, “Haru and Tendou? No way.. She has better taste than that.” Semi laughed, “Don’t be rude.. But, I doubt it as well. She refuses to date since her relationship with the captain at Aoba Johsai.” The other two looked shocked at Ushijima. “You mean Oikawa?” Yamagata confirmed, “He cheated on her and it really messed her up. So she doesn’t date.” Ushijima stated. “Way to just out her business there.” Semi sighed, “She will tell you if you ask. She’s not the type to pretend it didn’t happen.” Ushijima took a few gulps from his drink. 

That evening with Tendou was as if what had happened during lunch never happened. He acted as if they simply never kissed, well made out like a couple of horny teens. Which Koharu guessed that’s what it was. Maybe he guessed she liked him and wanted to mess around. If that was the case she would let it slide for now, but the moment he tried for more she would cut him down. Koharu couldn’t help but stare at him when he wasn’t looking. What was going through his head? How could he be so calm? What the hell made him come up with that game? Why the hell did he have to be so cute yet tricky? Koharu sighed quietly and he looked over, she had been staring at the same page of her manga for the past fifteen minutes. He raised one eyebrow at her, “What’s wrong?” He asked and Koharu jolted from her thoughts looking back at him. “Huh?” Koharu hadn’t heard him clearly, just the sound of his voice. “Earth to Haruuu.” He teased leaning his face forward in front of hers. Koharu looked instantly flustered. “What ya thinking about?” he smiled, he had a taunting look, like he already had an idea. “Nothing.. Just tired.” Koharu lied looking away from him to try and hide some of her embarrassment. “Thinking about earlier today?” He snickered leaning a little closer, his face inches from hers. “No..” Koharu lied again, pushing her manga up between their faces. She pushed him back. “It’s ok to be embarrassed~ If you want we can play again now if you can’t get it off your mind.” He smiled confidently, he had such a taunting look to him. Playful yet dangerous all at once. 

“N-no no I am fine. I am fine to wait-” Koharu was cut off with him gently slamming his lips into hers. Koharu let out a muffled whine as he moved to sit in front of her, the further she leaned back the more he leaned forward. Soon enough he was on top of her, he wasn’t pressed to her. More or less he was hunched over top of her, he moved her legs to sit over top his folded ones. He left his hands on the sides of her face brushing his thumbs across her cheeks.

Koharu felt happily smothered beneath him, each open mouthed press of his lips only to sloppy close their lips together felt mind numbingly good. She was withering like she had never experienced kissing before. The heated feeling on her cheeks was amplified with his warm hands cupping them. Koharu’s whines turned into whimpers, almost pleading for him to let her breathe. He listened a few minutes later, swiping his bottom lip with his tongue. “You ok down there?” He chuckled, Koharu looked spaced out, her face flushed red and her eyes barely open up at him. Koharu barely managed a nod in response. “Wanna continue? I gotta lil longer before I need to leave.” he smiled wickedly down at her. Koharu looked embarrassed and unsure how to answer. She moved her hands up to clutch the front of his shirt again and barely managed a nod as she looked anywhere but him. He laughed quietly before using one of his hands resting on her face to pull her attention back to him. He had such a sweet yet terrifying smile. He continued, resealing his lips over her and intensifying the kiss with his tongue prodding at her lips. She obliged parting her lips and allowed him to dip his tongue into her mouth. She let him have his way in exploring her mouth, it felt more embarrassing than it did during lunch. Being here in her room felt more intimate. 

Koharu squirmed beneath him as he removed his hands from her cheeks and placed them on her sides. His thumbs kneading at the covered flesh. Koharu shivered at the sensation gripping his shirt tighter as she whimpered into his mouth, she pushed back making him pull away. “Hmm?” He smiled down at her, his face was lightly dusted pink and his eyes were lazily looking her over. Koharu was breathless, as if she had held her breath the whole time. “H-hands.” Koharu said quietly and he looked a little puzzled and then seemed to realize, he sat up and removed his hands from her. Holding them up. “Did that make you uncomfortable? Alright, I’ll only do that during our lunch session.” He smirked down at her. “C-continue?” Koharu asked quietly, “Stop being so shy~ It’s just a game.” He chuckled leaning back down to continue, Koharu tried her hardest to relax this time, but it didn’t last long when his phone started to buzz loudly. 

“Shit..” He sighed pulling away with a smile, “Times up. I gotta head back now~” he pulled away sitting back so that she could move. Koharu scooted back still dazed and confused. He began packing his things. “I assure you I didn’t come over here to do that again.” He smiled down at his bag. “We won’t do this in your room again… unless you ask of course.” He grinned wickedly at her, Koharu stiffened nodding quickly to show she understood. Her face was beat red, she sat up trying to compose herself. “But you were surprisingly much more quiet this time.. Still made too much noise.” he laughed. 

Koharu’s week was the same as that day. During lunch Tendou would come collect her from her class and the two would sneak away to that same janitors closet. Each time she would lose, she couldn’t seem to get used to his hands on her back and sides. Each time he would squeeze at her flesh she would squeal or make a muffled sound against his lips. He each day would be completely composed, and completely unaffected. He would get a hazy look about him by the end, but never enough to get a noise out of him. Koharu was getting annoyed that she was the only one affected. It made this feel like just some horrible joke of his. Or that he was just using her like Oikawa did. Koharu didn’t know what to do or how to bring it up since she liked him and wanted to keep things just the way they were, a little longer at least. Koharu didn’t get flustered at practice anymore, more or less she actually seemed a little down. She was overthinking it and she knew that, but it felt like she was going to go mad with worrying. 

A week had passed since the first time they played the game and she was pressed to the same Janitor’s wall with Tendou’s lips on hers. It was the same as usual, it felt overwhelmingly good and troubling at the same time. Her worry about what it meant was eating her away. “T-Tendou..” Koharu whined, breaking the kiss. He didn’t answer, still trying to win. “W-why are we doing this?” Koharu finally said it. He stopped, pulling away with one eyebrow raised. “Whaddya mean?” He wasn’t smiling. “W-why did you start this game..” Koharu wouldn’t look at him, she felt like crying now. She was trying her hardest not too. “Is it not fun to you?” He leaned down to try and block where she was looking. Koharu had such a pitiful look in his opinion. He loved that look, but it also worried him. “Do you not like me?” He said more quietly and Koharu looked shocked for a moment before her gaze darted to his. Crystal blue eyes on red. “W-what?” She sounded confused and flustered. 

“I guessed wrong.” he stepped back, he was embarrassed, red faced and panicked. “Guessed? You guessed I liked you?” Koharu’s face burst into flames. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I really thought I guessed right- and-” Koharu laughed, sliding down the wall to sit on the bench. “Oh my god, we are both idiots.” Koharu buried her face in her hands. “Wait- wait are you mad at me?” He moved to sit in front of her, his hands resting on her outer thighs. “Jesus, Tendou I am not mad at you.. but … is this just- is this just for you to tease me and get what you want?” Koharu looked sad towards the end. “What!” He laughed, throwing his head back. “You think I would stoop so low as to make out everyday with you in a JANITORS closet just because I MIGHT get more?” He had such a sly grin as he looked back at her. Koharu scanned his face, “Yes Tendou… I think all guys are like that and you know it.” Koharu said bluntly with her hands lowered from her face. 

“W-what no, no no Haru.. I like you, and when I thought you liked me- let’s both recognize I am stupid first off-” He held his hands up as he smiled, Koharu rolled her eyes and grabbed him by his shirt. She pulled him forward into a kiss, it was much sloppier than what they had originally been doing. Koharu’s new found hunger for him was a surprise to him. He panicked in the sudden way she had pulled him forward, his muffled noises delighted her. Koharu pulled away and whipped the wetness from her lips. “Don’t you think we should have talked about this? I’ve been panicking all week not wanting to say anything and just play along.. But I was so worried you were just doing what..y’know.” Koharu sighed. “I wouldn’t do that to you, Haruuuuu don’t think I am the same as that loser!” Tendou laughed as he placed his hands on her cheeks. “I really really like you- you think I’d do this with just anyone who I think might like me?” He giggled as he squished her cheeks together. “N-no.” Koharu mumbled out with flustered cheeks. “Mm didn’t think so.. Well, we can restart the game if ya want?” he smiled wickedly and Koharu giggled back. “Fine, lemme stand up.” Koharu pushed for him to let her go, he did and moved back to let her stand back on the bench so that she was his height. Koharu smiled into the needy kiss he planted on her. Since confirming what they both had hoped for verbally it was like the game had changed. Koharu giggled into the kiss. “Ah, the timer…” Tendou pulled away pulling his phone out, “Mm, is there a limit on where I can touch?” Koharu smiled at him so innocently. 

He looked shocked as he stumbled over his words, “You think you can get me to m-make noise by touching me?” He sounded intrigued at her question. “I think I just have a new reason to win.” Koharu’s soft smile turned into a devilish smirk and he just smiled frantically nodding. “Do what you want.. I won’t budge.” His face was more flustered than she had ever seen. Koharu smiled, moving to kiss his neck. “Mm, we will see.” he shivered as she trailed the kisses up the side of his neck to his jaw and over to his lips. 

It caught him completely off guard when Koharu’s hands trailed down his shoulders over his chest and stomach and to his sides. The rolls had almost been completely reversed. He was trembling at the touch, but no noises yet. Koharu opened her eyes to scan his face as they stayed lip locked. He was visibly flustered, squeezing his eyes shut as Koharu ran one of her hands further down. She assumed right, her hand trailed over the bulge of his hard on and he pulled back from the kiss with a ‘ah’ sound. “W-wait, that’s not fair.” he looked a little annoyed as Koharu groped him once, “You’re the one who said for me to do what I want. What happened to not budging.” Koharu teased, he furrowed his brows. “Fine, but you’re going to finish whatever you start.” He pressed his lips back to hers. Koharu hummed in delight, groping at the bulge. He removed his hands from her cheeks and quickly unbuckled his pants. Koharu purred into the needy makeout he was giving her and the frantic way he tried to free himself. As soon as he free’d the restraint of his buckle and zipper Koharu was free to feel him up. Koharu didn’t make any noise as she felt over his clothed length, he was way bigger than he needed to be. It was unfair. 

Koharu fumbled to pull him through his underwear freeing his cock as much as she could. He let a muffled ‘ah’ like moan escape him as she worked over his length dryly for a moment. His precum began to slicken the movement for her and made it easier for her to grip him harder as she twisted her hand as she moved it up and down his length. He moaned into the kiss hitching it at the end to try and silence himself. His hands and arms trembled against her upper arms. He was holding onto her as if it was the only thing keeping him standing. His muffled moans and groans started to pick up when her pace did. She smiled into the kiss, he pulled away for a moment. His breath hitching as he squeezed his eyes shut. “W-w-wait Haru.. shit.. Fuck..” He moaned out as she pressed her thumb over the tip, she busied her mouth against his neck. Sucking away and nipping at the soft flesh. “Wait seriously.. I- I’m gunna-” He pushed her hand back blocking the head of his cock with one of his own hands as he came. His body shuddered as his hand was coated in his hot cum. Koharu looked shocked that he finished that quickly, the timer still hadn’t gone off. She smirked at him as he frantically looked for tissue, opening a tissue box with his free hand and cleaning his hand as quickly as he could. “D-don’t look at me like that!” He fussed as Koharu smiled innocently. “I didn’t think you’d do that!” He said with a flustered yet annoyed look. Koharu waited a bit longer, the timer started going off. He stopped all movement, “NOoo!” he shoved his softening length back into his pant’s fixing his zipper and buckle. “I win!” Koharu giggled, throwing her hands into the air. Tendou looked a little annoyed as he pulled her arm down, the hand she just used on him. He began whipping it with tissue. “Jeez, who knew you would be so devious..” He smiled with his eyebrows furrowed. “I’d like to think It’s just me wanting to win.” Koharu smirked. “Mhm.. well since you win.. What do you want as your prize?” He sighed smiling at her. Koharu thought for a moment before smiling. “Mm, tomorrow instead of us playing this little game at lunch, let’s play after practice.” Koharu had such an innocent smile. 

“.. I feel like I am going to need things with that innocent look of yours.” He squinted with a small smirk on his lips. Koharu giggled getting down from the bench. “No trust me you don’t need to bring anything. Don’t worry so much, besides this is MY reward.” Koharu smiled. “Mhh, and if we aren’t playing again tomorrow do we just stop the game entirely?” He asked as he peeked his head out of the door looking both ways before opening the door wider and motioning for her to quickly exit the closet with him. “Depends on how tomorrow goes I guess.” Koharu smirked at his confusion and inner panic. “Wait, so what does this mean?” Koharu stopped and looked at him as he closed the closet. “Whaddya mean?” He was still embarrassed, he looked almost a mess. “I mean.. Does this change.. Well.. us?” Koharu was getting embarrassed now too. He smiled like a love sick puppy, “Well, I’d like to ask you out properly if that’s alright?” He said it so calmly, yet with clear excitement. “Of cour-” He moved his hand over her mouth. “No no, I wanna ask properly! Not right after we did something like that in a smelly closet!” He laughed. Koharu looked puzzled as he removed his hand from her mouth. “What do you mean properly?” Koharu giggled as he pushed her to walk down the hallway. “Y’know a proper confession..” He seemed so nervous, unlike his usual playful and confident self. “You want to confess properly after what we’ve been doing?” Koharu scoffed at the audacity. He laughed nervously, shrugging his shoulders with a nod as they reached the main hallways where people were. 

Yamagata spotted the two instantly, stopping them. “Where have you two been?” He questioned, Koharu looked confused at him, why was he asking? Tendou suddenly looking flustered made her want to laugh though, which was a plus since he had kept her embarrassed and flustered all week. “We ate together away from all the noise.” Koharu answered for him. “Oh?” Yamagata looked suspicious at them. “Yep, didn’t want stinky losers like you interrupting our lunch time.” Koharu smiled as she patted his arm as she walked by. “See you at practice Tendou.” Koharu had a sly smile, but it was masked with the innocence of her blue eyes. She seemed to disappear in the wave of students returning to their classes. Tendou looked absolutely lost for a moment, his eyes trained after her. 

“So you two dating?” Yamagata startled Tendou who looked back at him with furrowed brows. “No..” He answered, “Mhm.. and you two sneaking away during lunch everyday all week is just a coincidence.” Yamagata teased following him. “That doesn’t mean we are dating.” Tendou replied with a playful smile, his face was beet red though. “Uh huh, and the one and only Tendou Satori isn’t red faced right now.” He teased following Tendou into their class, “I am not.” Tendou fussed. “What is it now?” Semi laughed at the two as they entered their class. “I just caught Tendou and Tanaka coming from an empty part of school~ And Tendou’s all flustered!” Yamagata patted Tendou’s chest roughly a few times. “Huh..” Semi seemed a little surprised and shocked. “I told him it’s not like that!” Tendou defended himself, “Like what? I didn’t say anything.” Yamagata teased and Tendou let out an annoyed noise. “The guessing monster flustered over a girl? How out of character~” Yamagata continued and Tendou sunk into his seat. The rest of the day was constant teasing for the red head. Koharu though was in pure bliss, as if the heavens themselves had blessed her with being happy. The same energy was held for the two as they entered practice. 

Tendou was playfully fighting with Yamagata about how flustered he was staying at the mention of Koharu. Koharu entered the gym with a sweet smile. Goshiki running up to her like his usual self, “You seem super happy today?” He smiled at her, “I’ve had a good day..” Koharu replied as she sat her bag down. “What happened to make it so good?” Semi questioned joining the two, she didn’t know that he knew about Yamagata seeing the two together. “Had a really good lunch today.” Koharu answered and he looked bug eyed for a moment turning to Tendou and Yamagata who heard the conversation. “What kind of lun-” “NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERV!” Tendou yelled at him. Koharu looked confused for a moment. “What?” Koharu and Goshiki said at once. Koharu noticed the absolute panicked embarrassment on Tendou’s face as Yamagata and Semi burst into laughter. Koharu looked instantly just as flustered as Tendou. “I hate it here.” Koharu replied with sudden panic. “I didn’t do anything!” Tendou fussed at Yamagata, “You two are such pervs!” Koharu scolded Yamagata and Semi who were still laughing. “What is going on?” Ushijima joined them, Goshiki looked just as lost. “Haru and Tendou are definitely doing something scandalous during lunch!” Yamagata pointed at the two. “What! No!” Tendou replied quickly. “Can we not eat lunch together without you two insinuating things!” Koharu fussed. “I don’t- no, ok. Whatever is happening here stops right now. Play around after practice, and Yamagata, stop being such a nuisance.” He scowled at the group. Everyone had the same reaction of just getting to work.

Practice wasn’t too embarrassing for Koharu, she focused on her tasks as manager and helping the coach throw volleyballs when he asked. Koharu tried her best to not look at anyone, seemingly that since the beginning of practice Tendou was getting constantly teased about Yamagata seeing the two together all flustered during lunch. Koharu hummed in delight as her daily routine for the team was over. The satisfied sigh that escaped her didn’t last long when Yamagata slapped a hand on her back. “So! Playing dirty games with Tendou during lunch?” Koharu’s face instantly burst into flames of embarrassment. “Oh.. wow didn’t think you’d get all embarrassed over that joke.” he backed off for a moment, “Wait, WAIT! YOU TWO REALLY ARE DOING SOMETHING AREN’T YOU!” He jumped back yelling. “No! You scared me! Stop acting li-” Koharu was cut off with the others exiting the locker rooms and walking towards them. “Haru and Tendou must be dating!” Yamagata pointed at her as he dramatically yelled at the group. “We are not!” Koharu yelled at him. “Why are you so fired up about them?” Shirabu squinted tired of the yelling. “They are being gross during lunch… I can tell.” He squinted at her, “We are not!” Koharu’s face couldn’t get any more red thank god. “Ah it’s over for us Haru.” Tendou sighed dramatically as he swayed over to her. “They’ve found us out!” He draped his arm dramatically over her shoulder. “Should I just confess now? Or should I wait till they aren’t looking?” He smiled wickedly at her and Koharu’s face could get more red. Way more red. How was this possible? “You already know how I feel, so how about it? Wanna be my little girlfriend~” He smiled so confidently. Koharu looked like she would pass out. “Was this the reason you said you wanted to wait to confess properly? To embarrass me infront of the team?” Koharu sighed shakily. “Mhm!” he chuckled. The pure shock in front of them from the team was baffling. “Jeez, you really are the worst.” Koharu laughed as Tendou snatched her from where she stood. He laughed happily planting as many kisses on her cheek as he could. “Stop! Stop stop!” Koharu giggled as he spun them around. He was always one for dramatics. 

“I didn’t think it was real…” Semi had his mouth dropped. “Me either..” Ushijima looked just as shocked. “I TOLD YOU THEY WERE ACTING WEIRD!” Yamagata was like a crazed conspiracy theorist as he gestured to them. Tendou let Koharu down the two laughing with lightly dusted pink faces. Goshiki looked like the only one happy for them and not pure shock. “I knew they liked each other!” He said confidently, and he did. In fact him and Ushijima were the only ones who knew of Tendou’s feelings for Koharu.

“Alright then we are outta here!” Tendou held her hand tightly as he practically dragged her from the gym ignoring their yells about having questions. Koharu and him laughing the whole way back to his dorm. Tendou pushed Koharu in quickly, “Freedom!” He laughed jumping on his bed. Koharu looked a little puzzled as to why he brought her here, but it didn’t matter. “What you said!” Koharu jumped forward landing on his back, he let out a quiet ‘ow’ sound. Tendou rolled over so that he could see her. Koharu in that motion was pushed to the side of him, she just smiled contently as she buried her face in his side. “Ah I really do like you.” He cooed pulling her up on top of him so that she straddled him. Koharu looked a little flustered and then smiled tenderly. “I really like you too.” she giggled leaning down to shower his face in kisses. He shivered at the sensation, and laughed back. “I am so happy!” He rolled them over so he could smother her, not only in kisses, but an affectionate tight hug. 

The next day Koharu seemed way more excited for practice to end. The way she practically dragged Tendou from the others was something he didn’t expect. She didn’t let go of his warm hand until they were back at her dorm. She opened the door and practically shoved him inside. Tendou laughed stumbling to sit on her bed. “Jeez tiny, if you are that excited to makeout we could have at lunch~” Tendou teased and then looked a little shocked when Koharu dropped to her knees in front of him. The sudden heat on his face made him look panicked. “Don’t look so scared! This is just what I wanted as a reward for finally winning that little makeout game~” Koharu smiled so sweetly as she fumbled with his belt. Tendou shivered when he heard her unzip his pants. “Oh god.. I’ve been blessed with the best girlfriend ever.” He laid back on her bed, his hands covering his completely embarrassed face. This was like a dream, she wanted to suck him off as a reward to herself? What kind of god blessed him.

Koharu giggled as she pulled at his pants, he sat up using his hands to hold his hips up as she shimmied his pants down a bit so that his cock could spring free. It looked so much better up close, the long shaft with matching veins winding up the underneath. He was certainly large, but thinner. Koharu lazily dragged her tongue up the side and Tendou couldn’t do anything, but stare wide eyed and flustered. God did her warm soft tongue make him want to bust right then. Koharu giggled through soft kisses along the underside up to the tip as she pressed her tongue flat against the tip before taking the head into her mouth. Tendou couldn’t help but let out a breathless moan. The sound was encouraging to Koharu as she bobbed her head down to take more of his length. She could barely make it halfway when it reached the back of her throat. “Tha-that’s it baby.. Shit.. feels like paradise~” Tendou was already lost in himself as Koharu used her warm hand to wrap around what she couldn’t fit into her mouth. 

The hallowing of her cheeks and the squelching almost gagging sounds she made were blessing his ears. His long fingers found purchase in her hair, tightening around a handful in each. He wasn’t moving her himself, he was still letting her work over his length how she pleased, but god did he want to just let loose and face fuck her. Her mouth was like heaven. Warm, wet, and inviting. Tendou didn’t think this was what she wanted as her reward, but god did he love it. He was in love with her to be fair, but he wasn’t about to say that drunk on sex. “S-ssoooo good.” He moaned out as she pressed her tongue out just a little further to press along the veins on the underside of his cock. The sensation was sending sparks through Tendou, he felt like forcing her head down, to get his cock in just a little further. Before he could act on that instinctual lust, Koharu pulled back for a moment catching her breath as she bobbed lightly at the tip. Then she pressed her head forward as far as she could, scrunching her nose up as she reached the base. Gagging hard from his cock pushing into her throat. Tendou moaned, throwing his head back. “Oh fuck.. Oh fuck.” He moaned, his hands tightening on her hair as he started involuntarily thrusting hard into her throat. Losing control of his arousal and face fucking her hard. The gagging sounds were loud and filled the room with sloppy wet noises. Spit pooling out the sides of her mouth as he slammed in and out for a moment. He let go, letting Koharu pull back for air, expecting her to fuss at him for being so rough all of a sudden. She coughed letting a small laugh escape her. Her eyes gazed up at him as she pumped his length relentlessly. “If you wanted to be rough you should have said so and I would have taken a deeper breath.” Koharu had such a teasing lustful smile. Tendou looked absolutely smitten, “Then take a deep breath baby, because this has me all riled up!” He laughed with her, then it was back to brutally thrusting in and out of her mouth. The hot sensation had him cumming quicker than he wanted. 

When Koharu pulled off his softening length, she swallowed and he visibly shuttered. “You didn’t need to do that!” He fussed grabbing one of the water bottles from his school bag. Koharu chugged a bit of it and then giggled. “I wanted too! No need to wait around for you to find tissue when I could just swallow it.” Koharu had a lustful gaze and Tendou audibly gulped. “God you are so hot.” he said quietly and Koharu giggled, whipping her mouth against her sweater sleeve. “So are you!” she jumped up into his lap. The two instantly locking lips. It was a lot less heated and more of a needy confirmation of their affections. Koharu felt loved just as much as he did. And this little reward was actually a reward to her, she loved it when he took charge and that had been what she hoped he would do.

And like that, they started dating. It was bliss for the two, it wasn’t much different from before other than they were more affectionate and became intimate. Koharu was a lot more perverted then he had any idea of. The way she would be the one to initiate everything felt overwhelming and yet not enough to him. Although he was the one to be dominating and smother her in his affections. Their love wasn’t just about the agonizingly good sex they had, no Koharu was lucky enough that he was also just as sweet as ever. Taking her on amazing dates and fun strolls in the evening to just watch the sun set and the stars peek out. Warm cuddles and gentle kisses was a good way to describe what they had.

It had been months since they started dating and they were preparing for their first Christmas together. Being out of town to visit Koharu’s father, Koharu and Tendou were at the local shopping mall. Getting last minute gifts. Koharu had a large bag in her hand, it was heavier than she had originally thought it would be. The gift inside was an ice cream making round stone plate. It had dips and grooves for mixing in fresh ingredients into the ice cream. Koharu thought it would be the perfect gift for Tendou since he loved baking and making sweets. Chocolate was his favorite, but he also really loved ice cream. Koharu was waiting for him, the two had separated about thirty minutes before to grab special last minute gifts. Koharu had a sneaking suspicion he was in a store he definitely shouldn’t have been in. Koharu stared down at her phone scrolling through instagram. Goshiki and Shirabu were surprisingly spending some of their Christmas break together. A photo of the two at some park, Shirabu looked highly uninterested and into his phone while Goshiki was smiling and holding a peace sign up at the camera.

Koharu heard an all too familiar voice. “Haru?” It was soft yet loud enough to make her jolt looking up from her phone. It was surprising, yet not at all. Oikawa, and well, most of the Aoba Johsai team along with what Koharu assumed was their first years. She looked shocked and wide eye’d for a moment and then she looked instantly uninterested. “It’s Tanaka.” Her sudden coldness made him stiffen and then a nervous laugh escaped him. “S-still mad I see… you… you look good.” He tried to compliment, Koharu noticed Iwaizumi staring at his phone. “Oh, Iwaizumi, how have you been? I hope the first years aren’t too much to handle all alone.” Koharu ignored what Oikawa had said. It seemed to make the rest of them confused or uncomfortable. The ones who knew her and why she was so cold were surprised to see her. “They are… something else. How are you? Is Shiratorizawa treating you well?” He looked up, he had the almost exact same uninterested glare as Shirabu had in the photo she had just seen. Koharu smiled so tenderly, she missed that gaze sometimes. 

“Of course! I’m even managing their team now.. Got dragged into it after one of their middle blockers found out I managed with your team.” Koharu had a total one eighty look towards him over Oikawa. “Har-I mean Tanaka… you are managing their team?” Oikawa sounded a little hurt. “Well yeah? I never hated volleyball…” Koharu sounded confused at him. “It’s good to see you happy.” Matsukawa smiled, patting her back. “Thanks and it is good to see you all.. Well the ones of you I know.” Koharu made a small wave to the first years who just watched rather confused. “Oh yeah! First years, meet our old manager Koharu Tanaka, she switched schools last year. She is now a third year like us.” Matsukawa pointed at her. 

Koharu’s phone rang and Koharu fished it from her pocket. “Oh, one moment…. Hey, no I am waiting now… where are you? My dad called earlier and wants us back by dinner… no, stupid hurry up! How could a line be long enough for me to be waiting- oh god don’t say that to me.” Koharu’s face heated up, “J-just hurry.” Koharu sighed, closing the phone. “Are you waiting for someone?” Oikawa asked, leaning beside Iwaizumi. “Yeah, we are doing last minute christmas shopping.” Koharu had a small smile, the light pink dusting made him a little annoyed. “Who is it?” His annoyed tone made her want to smirk, but she wasn’t that petty. “He is-” 

Koharu was cut off with Tendou slamming an arm over her shoulder. “I’m her boyfriend of course!” He laughed, Koharu looked up at him with a smile, “Satori, why are you always so dramatic..” Koharu giggled, He shrugged his head away from her and then leaned back against her kissing her temple. “Because it’s fun~” He giggled, pulling away. “The guessing monster.” Oikawa looked shocked, Iwaizumi just smiled aggressively, “Do you date only volleyball players you brat?” He laughed, “I didn’t plan to date him! Just happened.” Koharu smiled with a soft laugh. “Oh that’s right! My Haru here dated you didn’t she?” He had such a wicked grin as he pointed to Oikawa who in turn looked annoyed and rather pissed. “I outta thank you for being such a horrible guy, otherwise I wouldn’t have her~” He tightened the grip on Koharu’s shoulder. “On the downside it was hard to get her to realize not all guys are trash like you, but I’ve worked hard to make sure she knows she is loved with me.” Oikawa was silent, taking the insult like it was a hit to the face. 

The others were a little shocked with how bold Tendou was with being so cruel, but to Iwaizumi this was rather normal, having met him before. “Jeez, stop being so mean. That was a while ago, no reason to be such a butt.” Koharu sighed, she eye’d the bag that Tendou had. “We should go home though, my dad is waiting and I wanna sneak a peek at that gift.” Koharu blatantly said and Tendou chuckled holding the bag up. “Of course you do~ No way though! This lil gift is for after christmas!” He smiled wickedly and Koharu just laughed nervously. “I fear for my safety.” The two laughed. “Glad to see you happy with someone.” Matsukawa smiled, “Glad to see her happy with someone who isn’t a jerk.” Iwaizumi said, glaring at a grimacing Oikawa. “Well, it was nice to see you all and meet your lil freshmen, but we gotta go… merry Christmas!” Koharu smiled as Tendou’s arm slipped down to hold her hand as he led her away. “Thanks again Oikawa~” Tendou chuckled darkly. 

“So what did Oikawa do to her?” Kindaichi asked as soon as the two left. “I cheated on her.” Oikawa sighed. “Woah you really are trash.” Kyotani piped up and Oikawa fussed at him. 

Koharu and Tendou had a great Christmas, her father letting Tendou stay in her room with her at night made it even better. Soft kisses and gentle touches met with warm cuddles after made it the best Christmas either of the two had ever had. It was the first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this leave a kudos or a comment! 
> 
> wanna see more Tendou appreciation? GOOD BC IT'S COMING ALONG WITH USHIJIMA BC I LOVE THEM BOTH-


End file.
